Past Story
by Melody05
Summary: "Wendy en avait peur. Oui, ce noir était sans doute son plus redoutable ennemi. Celui où elle se sentait seule, abandonnée. Mais aussi un noir qui la faisait souffrir. Un noir qui la confrontait à ses souvenirs qui lui lacéraient le cœur, et le gonfler à la fois d'un bonheur inexprimable" Label SPPS!


**Bon, je poste beaucoup en ce moment mais bon, ça ne durera certainement pas hein. Enfin bref donc cet OS est ma participation au concoure de la SPPS. Ce concours à donc pour thème le passé des personnages secondaires de Fairy Tail.**

** Deux participations ont déjà été postée, celle d'Aeliheart avec Why is living freely so difficult, que je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire, ainsi qu' Adelheid Pride avec Thunder Gods. **

**Donc merci à Bymeha pour m'avoir donné son avis, ainsi qu'à Aeliheart pour m'avoir également donnée son avis, et m'avoir relancée :).**

* * *

**Past Story**

Tout était noir. Tout était calme. Le monde entier avait disparu. Tout ce dont Wendy se souvenait, c'était s'être fait engloutir par de la magie noir. Elle se rappelait seulement deux ombres, deux présences qui les avaient suivi Carla et elle. Deux présences hostiles qui les avaient soudainement attaqués. Après, c'était le trou noir.

Wendy avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans les remous de l'océan, que son corps était allé se fracasser contre des roches froides et rugueuses.

Le froid l'enveloppait comme une couverture de laine glacée. Ses forces l'avaient quittées.

Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans un cocon à la fois douillé mais glacialement étranger.

Tous ses sens s'étaient endormis, plus aucun son extérieur ne lui parvenaient aux oreilles, c'en était à la fois apaisant mais aussi diablement effrayant. Le silence l'entourait comme si elle eu été dans une pièce aphone.

Elle ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres, comme si ils s'étaient soudainement transformé en marbre. Comme si une fine couche de cire l'empêchait de pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le noir. Ce noir, cet environnement qui la terrifiait. Un univers infini, totalement inconnu. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans les abysses des ténèbres. Aucun rayon de soleil, aucune particule de lumière, rien que du noir. Rien que les ténèbres.

Elle aurait pu croire que la mort était venue la chercher pour la bercer dans ses bras froids. Elle aurait pu croire être dans l'antre de l'au-delà, ce monde qu'il y a, selon certaines rumeurs, à la suite de la chute mortelle. Le prolongement du sommeil éternel.

Elle aurait pu croire tout cela si elle n'avait pas perçu les battements de son cœur. Perçu le bruit de la circulation de son sang qui s'écoulait entre les parois des ses fins vaisseaux sanguins. Perçu le faible souffle de sa respiration.

Mais malgré cela, le noir, les ténèbres persistaient. Cette couleur qui avait toujours était synonyme de malheur, la source de ses craintes et ses peurs les plus enfouis. Cette couleur qui l'avait hanté depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ce noir où les cauchemars la tiraient de leurs puissants bras vers des horizons où régnaient le désespoir et la tristesse. La peine et la peur.

Wendy en avait peur. Oui, ce noir était sans doute son plus redoutable ennemi. Celui où elle se sentait seule, abandonnée. Mais aussi un noir qui la faisait souffrir. Un noir qui la confrontait à ses souvenirs qui lui lacéraient le cœur, et le gonfler à la fois d'un bonheur inexprimable.

* * *

« Gran…Grandi….ne »

Wendy sanglotait. Encore. Parce qu'il faisait nuit. Parce que le noir avait déposé sa couverture sur le monde. Parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec lui.

« Encore…C'est la quatrième fois Wendy. Aller, viens par ici. »

Grandine la consolait. Encore. Parce qu'il faisait nuit et que Wendy avait peur. Parce qu'elle devait veiller sur elle. Parce qu'elle voulait prendre soin d'elle. Parce qu'elle était son enfant et qu'elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec ce noir qui la terrifiait.

Wendy s'allongea auprès de la dragonne auprès de sa mère. Elle se calla dans la patte de sa mère, se servant de cette dernière comme d'un oreiller. Sa peau écailleuse aurait du l'écorchait, lui faire mal. Mais Wendy aimait cette proximité. Pour elle, c'était l'endroit le plus confortable au monde.

Lorsqu'elle était avec Grandine, la peur qui la paralysait tant se volatilisait, comme soufflée au loin par le souffle de la dragonne. Ces cauchemars étaient violemment écartés de son esprit, comme poussées par les puissantes pattes de sa mère. Les monstres et les ombres de la nuit se faisaient chasser par les hurlements de Grandine.

Sa simple présence l'apaisait. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait tout contre sa mère, elle se sentait forte, invincible, intouchable. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de cette présence. De cette odeur qui caractérisait tant la dragonne. De l'attention qu'elle pouvait lui porter.

Lorsqu'elle était avec Grandine, elle se sentait grande. Wendy n'était plus la petite fille qui n'était encore qu'un grand bébé. Non, Wendy se sentait bien plus grande. Elle se sentait l'âme d'une géante qui pouvait battre tous les méchants. Tous ces vilains cauchemars qui lui faisaient si peur. Elle devenait puissante. Elle était en sécurité.

« Bonne nuit Wendy. »

« Bonne nuit maman. »

* * *

« Maman, regarde, j'ai guéris un oiseau avec ma magie. »

Il était déjà presque midi et le soleil était à son zénith. La chaleur commençait à resserrer son étreinte sur la nature. Une légère brise venait titiller les feuilles des arbres, elle caressait délicatement la peau fragile de Wendy.

Cette journée était parfaite. Wendy appréciait les journées d'été, lorsque les abeilles et autres insectes venaient lui chatouiller les narines.

Elle appréciait gambader dans la forêt à la recherche de différentes baies. Des baies aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et aux milles saveurs.

Elle était allée en cueillir. Une cinquantaine de petites baies qu'elle avait précautionneusement mis dans les poches de sa petite robe. Oui, elle aimait ces journées d'été. Parce qu'elles étaient synonyme de joies et de bonheurs. Parce que la chaleur de l'été lui réchauffait le cœur.

Mais ce matin là, elle avait ressentit un étrange malaise. Elle avait pensé à une dégradation du temps. Un changement dans l'atmosphère peut-être. Quelque chose allait se produire, elle en était certaine. Mais cela ne l'avait pas inquiétée, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant qui ne se tracassait pas pour de si petites choses après tout.

Puis elle était allée cueillir ces petites baies si juteuses que Grandine et elle adorait tant. C'était une routine. Chaque matin, elle allait dans la forêt en quête de leur repas du midi. Wendy s'occupait des fruits, Grandine de la viande.

Elle avait alors trouvé cette créature au plumage si délicat mais à la fois étonnamment sombre. Cet oiseau dont la couleur s'apparentait à celle des ténèbres. Cet oiseau qui était synonyme de malheurs. Mais Wendy avait juste vu un être vivant blessé qui avait grandement besoin de soins. Même si il apportait le désespoir. Même si il arborait la couleur de son pire ennemi. Même si elle en avait eu peur, elle l'avait sauvé.

« Maman ? »

Wendy se trouvait devant l'antre de sa mère. Leur cachette. Leur nid. Leur maison.

L'endroit où Wendy se sentait bien. Auprès de celle qui l'avait élevée.

Seulement, elle n'était plus là. Grandine n'était plus là. Sa mère était partit. Wendy ne sentait même plus son odeur, effacée par les senteurs des plantes aromatiques des environs. Cela signifiait également qu'elle était partie depuis longtemps. Elle était peut-être encore en train de chasser.

« Grandine ? »

Non. Elle n'était pas en train de chasser. Grandine avait l'ouie très fine, chaque petit son, elle le percevait. Elle lui aurait répondu, même si elle se trouvait loin. Et puis, d'habitude, la dragonne ne mettait jamais tant de temps pour revenir.

Wendy étouffa un sanglot. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle restait simplement debout, face à cette bouche béante emplie de ténèbres qui la rassurait tant autrefois, lorsque sa mère l'y attendait. Mais aujourd'hui, cela l'effrayait. Elle était perdue, elle se noyait dans cette contemplation de l'effroi. Le noir qu'elle voyait n'avait plus rien d'accueillant. Il la paralysait, il redevenait son ennemi d'antan, que sa mère avait réussi à chasser. Il redevenait son pire cauchemar.

La vérité lui faisait face. Grandine était partie. Le noir était revenu. La solitude s'était invitée. Le néant l'engloutissait. La peine la blessait.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Ses forces la quittèrent en une fraction de seconde et ses frêles genoux heurtèrent brutalement le sol. Tout son poids, tout son être, toute son âme s'affaissa. Elle avait peur. Elle était triste, perdue. Sa lumière avait disparue. Les ténèbres l'avaient engloutie. L'oiseau apportant le malheur avait planté ses griffes dans le petit cœur de Wendy. Le désespoir s'était ancré en elle.

« Grandine…..M….MAMAN ! »

* * *

Wendy essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de son aîné aux cheveux bleus. Il faisait extrêmement chaud et Gérarld faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, ce qui faisait qu'il la devançait de quelques mètres. _Gérarld._

_« Maman….Où es-tu maman ? »_

_« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »_

_Wendy marchait déjà depuis plusieurs heures sous un soleil de plomb, la chaleur lui faisait tourner la tête et les larmes embuaient sa vue. Elle s'arrêta de sangloter quelques instants pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le vit, luttant du mieux qu'elle pu pour garder ses yeux bouffis par les larmes, et agressées par la lumière du soleil, ouverts. C'était un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle à en juger par sa taille et sa voix déjà bien rauque, avait là même couleur de cheveux qu'elle bien que plus foncée, et arborait une étrange marque sur le côté droit de son visage. Mais il n'était pas effrayant. Il souriait, et cela rassura quelque peu la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus._

_« Je m'appelle Gérarld, et toi comment t'appelles tu ? »_

_« Wen…Wendy. »_

_« C'est très joli comme prénom Wendy. Pourquoi une fille portant un si joli prénom pleure-t-elle ? »_

_La vue de Wendy se troubla à cause du flux de larmes qui se déversa soudainement. Wendy avait perdu sa mère. Elle avait perdu sa lumière, et elle souffrait. Elle avait peur._

_« J'ai perdu ma maman. »_

_« Ah je vois. Tu sais je suis tout seul moi aussi, si tu veux on peut rester seuls à deux. »_

_Gérarld lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui tendit la main. Une main que Wendy s'empressa d'agripper, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce qu'il était son sauveur. Sa bouée de sauvetage._

Wendy puisa dans ses réserves de force pour arriver à la hauteur de Gérarld. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Il alla arracher une feuille à un arbre.

« Tiens Wendy, regardes, un parasol pour toi, tu pourrais attraper une insolation. »

Wendy sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Elle ne connaissait Gérarld que depuis quelques heures, mais elle l'aimait déjà énormément. Il remplissait le vide que lui avait laissé sa mère. Il lui apportait de la lumière dans son monde de ténèbre. Elle qui croyait avoir tout perdu avait trouvé quelqu'un qui la protégeait. Qui prenait soin d'elle. Un compagnon attentionné. Un grand frère.

* * *

« Gérarld….Est ce que….Est ce que…euhm… »

La nuit était tombée. Le noir était partout, les branches des arbres créaient des centaines et des centaines d'ombres, toutes plus effrayante les unes que les autres, sur les parois de la grotte où ils avaient élus domicile. Le froid de la nuit s'engouffrait par le trou béant du refuge. Et Wendy avait froid. Wendy avait peur. C'était une des premières nuits qu'elle passait sans Grandine. Elle ne s'était pas encore totalement habituée à dormir sans la présence et le réconfort que cette dernière lui avait autrefois apporté. Et elle avait envie de pleurer encore. Mais elle voulait se montrer forte. Elle voulait absolument impressionner Gérald. Parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui avait permis de revoir la lumière dans ce monde de ténèbre que lui avait laissé sa mère en partant. Elle voulait qu'il soit fière d'elle, ne pas être un boulet pour lui. Celui qui était comme son grand frère à présent. Celui à qui elle s'attachait de plus en plus.

Mais elle avait toujours peur. Et elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de lui pour survivre. Besoin de lui pour ne plus avoir peur. Besoin de sa présence pour la rassurer. Besoin qu'il la protège, au moins le temps d'une nuit. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer, il fallait qu'elle soit près de lui.

Gérarld lui afficha un grand sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Oui, elle avait perdu Grandine, sa lumière, mais lui était son soleil.

« Aller viens par là Wendy. »

« Mer…Merci. »

Wendy se rapprocha prudemment de Gérarld, et celui-ci la serra dans ses bras. Il la serra dans ses bras déjà bien puissant d'enfant. Il la protégea de ses cauchemars. Il la rassura. Il la réchauffa. Il illumina cette nuit pourtant si sombre et si froide.

Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas cette nuit, parce qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait à nouveau en sécurité, dans les bras du jeune garçon. Dans les bras de son grand frère. Le noir ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, parce qu'il était là.

La chaleur et le confort des bras de Gérarld la rassuraient. Elle se laissa alors lentement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, bien vite rejoint par son aîné.

* * *

« Une anima… »

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que les deux jeunes gens aux cheveux bleus avançaient sous un ciel bleu et un soleil éblouissant. Quelques nuages passaient parfois devant le soleil, obscurcissant légèrement la lumière de ce dernier. Une légère brise tiède chatouillait la nuque de Wendy qui se retourna pour comprendre la raison de l'arrêt soudain de son grand frère. Celui-ci avait l'air extrêmement préoccupé. Son visage d'habitude si rayonnant et apaisant était ombrageux. Comme si une ombre y avait élu domicile. Il observait le ciel comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela eu pour effet de jeter un froid sur le cœur de la jeune fille. Pourquoi un tel revirement de comportement chez son aîné ? La panique commença à gagner Wendy. Elle recommençait à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment. Le même que le jour où Grandine avait étrangement disparu. Un pressentiment qui lui pinça le cœur.

Gérarld s'approcha à pas lourds de Wendy. Il lui sourit. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien de rassurant. Parce qu'il n'était pas sincère. Il était faux, forcé. Il voulait simplement la rassurait, mais son esprit était tracassait. Il c'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de certainement grave, qui avait réussit à changer l'humeur de son frère en l'espace de quelques minutes. Peut-être même en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Wendy, il faut que je m'en aille seul. Je vais faire en sorte de te trouver une guilde où tu seras en sécurité, où ils prendront soin de toi. »

Le cœur de Wendy rata un battement. Son cerveau mit du temps à analyser les paroles de son aînée, mais celles-ci avaient eu un impact foudroyant. Il lui annonçait qu'ils allaient devoir se quitter. Son frère lui annonçait qu'il devait partir sans elle, qu'il l'abandonnait.

Wendy étouffa un sanglot. Non elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle s'était promise de ne plus pleurer, pas devant Gérarld.

Mais la douleur s'emparait de son cœur meurtri. Son cœur qui avait déjà bien souffert de l'absence d'une mère, et maintenant de celle d'un frère. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, le froid enveloppait Wendy, la peur et la tristesse resserrait son étau. Le monde lui paraissait bien sombre. L'oiseau noir recommençait à frapper, le malheur la poursuivait, ne la lâchait pas.

Alors n'y tenant plus, elle laissa libre court à son chagrin, les perles d'eau salées ruisselant à flots sur son visage. La peine et la peur prenant le dessus sur ces convictions, sur sa détermination. Elle sentit tout son poids fléchir sous son désespoir. Et le noir l'accueillit de ses bras froids.

* * *

Wendy se réveilla tôt ce matin là. On l'avait appelé pour faire partie de la corrélation qui allait avoir lieu entre différentes guildes de renommé. Oui. On l'avait appelé. Elle. Wendy Marvell. La pleurnicharde qui avait peur du noir. Celle qui avait été abandonné par ceux qu'elle aimait, à savoir, sa mère et son frère. Aujourd'hui, on avait besoin d'elle. Besoin de ses services. De sa magie.

L'aube n'avait pas encore exposé ses merveilleuses teintes orangées. Les oiseaux n'étaient pas encore réveillés pour siffler leurs langoureuses mélodies. Non. La nuit était encore bien présente. Et Wendy était éveillée. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Ou plutôt un rêve étrange. Elle avait vu Gérarld. Et le goût légèrement salé des larmes perlant sur ses lèvres l'avaient réveillés en sursaut. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Gérarld était parti. Il avait tenu sa promesse, elle avait intégré une guilde depuis. Une guilde attentionnée, qui prenait soin d'elle à la place se son grand frère. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter le départ de Gérarld, et tous les soirs, elle pleurait silencieusement, ses sanglots étouffés par les ténèbres de la nuit.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de Carla dans sa vie, Wendy avait cessé de pleurer la nuit. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, de s'apitoyer sur l'absence des êtres chers qu'elle avait perdu. Cette petite chatte avait redonné de l'éclat à son existence. Et cette fois-ci, Wendy avait le pressentiment que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Que Carla resterait à ses côtés. Peut importe les circonstances, elles seraient là l'une pour l'autre. Elles se protégeaient mutuellement. Elles se confortaient mutuellement, malgré les apparences et tout les dires de la petite chatte blanche.

Wendy regarda à ses côtés. La pénombre engourdissait ses sens, mais sa vue était assez perçante pour distinguer une petite boule de poils dormant paisiblement, sur le pan de la couverture. La respiration profonde de Carla fit comprendre à Wendy que celle-ci dormait profondément.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait une mission. Et elle ferait en sorte de la réussir. Ou du moins de faire de son mieux. Parce que Grandine était derrière elle. Qu'elle lui avait transmis sa magie. Parce que Gérarld était derrière elle. Qu'il lui avait appris à être courageuse. Parce que Carla était derrière elle. Qu'elle lui avait appris à être forte. A ne pas faiblir devant les autres. Bien que pour cela, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal. Mais, ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se défaire de l'emprise du bourreau noir. Qu'elle avait compris que le noir ne pouvait pas l'atteindre tant qu'elle était avec des gens qu'elle aimait.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vôtre avis :3.**


End file.
